


Long Road to Recovery

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [30]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Recovery, Threats of Violence, Wendigo, Whumptober 2019, Witchcraft, Witches, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett can finally go home, but apparently he isn't fully recovered yet. Link shows him he still has a while to go.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Chibi's 2019 Whumptober [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503905
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Long Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober day 30 prompt: Recovery

Rhett was allowed to pace the tiny room. After the incident in the hallway, the witch told him if he touched anything ever again, she would replace all his teeth with beetles and his hair with worms. That she'd chop his dick off, fry it in a pan for Link to eat.  
  
And that last one was probably the one threat that had actually pacified him.  
  
But he had recovered from the infection, and his skin was healed over now. Whatever gunk the witch had rubbed on it making the scar almost nonexistent.  
  
But if he had recovered, why did he feel so drained?  
  
Oak rounded the corner, Rhett's winter gear in hand. "Alright Blondy. Time to check out of the Witch Hotel. Make sure to take all your belongings. Please ensure all pockets are empty before leaving the premises. Management is not liable for injury or death outside of the grounds."  
  
Rhett blinked. He knew she was serious, and that was spooky enough on its own. "Thanks Oak," he gently removed the articles from her hands.  
  
She waved her hand, "Honestly, think nothing of it. The price was paid."  
  
Rhett cocked his head to the side, "Link had mentioned that, if I wanted answers from you, I would have to pay the price. That sounds real ominous, what's that about?"  
  
Oak chuckled under her breath, "Well I do take regular money, I run a small business you see. Need the cash to buy pots and jars for the salves and potions I sell. But for those kinds of favors? It depends on the question. Seeking the truth using magic is never guaranteed. In your case, I suggest using that mouth to ask the questions to the object of desire."  
  
Rhett flushed, "It's not like that."  
  
The witch hummed and crossed her arms over her bosom, "Sure."  
  
Rhett huffed stuffing his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and tying the laces on his boots.  
  
When he was finally prepared to enter the Canadian chill, Oak held out a hand for him to take. "Come on, it's time for you to go home to finish the last of your recovery."  
  
"But I thought I was all better now?"  
  
"Sure, for the most part. But it's not easy to come back from the brink of death my friend." Oak led him through the halls to what appeared to be a front door.  
  
As he stepped out onto the front porch, it seemed the warmth of the cabin came with the witch. The immediate area around them melting away to show bright green grass shimmering in the sunlight.  
  
Oak smiled at the blond, "Your hand Rhett."  
  
The tall man stepped down a step before offering the magical woman his hand. Awed by the bizarre scene of winter all around, but the soft scents of summer warming him from the inside.  
  
A small wooden coin was placed into his palm. "If you need me, this will help you find me. Or in the worst case. Help me find you," she folded his fingers over the item.  
  
"But what do I owe you?" he blinked up at her mismatched eyes. Eyes that were the embodiment of the summer forest peaking through the snow.  
  
"The truth. Find it within yourself. Seek it in the other." Her smile softened, "I believe in you. Now go. Safe travels to you, and your ward. I shall leave my blessing upon your brow." She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

* * *

Rhett was absolutely exhausted by the time they got back to his cabin. He collapsed in a heap on his couch. The wendigo frowning down at him. "You should sleep in your bed."  
  
"But it's so far away," he groaned into the fabric.  
  
Link frowned before scooping up the taller man. Rhett yelped before wrapping his arms around the dark haired man. "What the fuck? Some warning next time!"  
  
The wendigo just huffed, "No." A small smile gracing his fingers before pushing into Rhett's room. "You're still not better, so you should stay in bed."  
  
The blond spluttered, "But I was allowed to walk around the room at Oak's!"  
  
"Yeah, well. You heard the lady. You still have more time to recover."  
  
Rhett stood from the bed, "I'm fine."  
  
Link sneered at him, before grabbing his wrist and spinning him around so his wrist was pinned up behind his shoulder blades. A strong arm catching him around the shoulders to hold him in place. "If you're fine, break out of this. Hm?"  
  
Rhett struggled, he could feel that the creature wasn't putting all of his strength into the hold. The more he squirmed and shifted, the faster his muscles tired, then began to hurt in protest.  
  
He was left panting in the brunet's arms. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Get some rest." Link pushed the blond onto the bed. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Try and get a nap in."  
  
Rhett felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He felt so humiliated about what happened. Clearly he still wasn't recovered, and the fight against the other man had proved as much. But the pain in his chest at the harsh words burned red hot. His heart crying out against the cruelty.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rhett. :(
> 
> Come say [heck](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
